


Rainbow Sherbet, Please

by babyharbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Yikes, blowjob, harry is 15, louis is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyharbear/pseuds/babyharbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis drives an ice cream truck and sells ice cream.<br/>Harry lays down under a tree and listens to cassettes all day long.</p><p>And if Louis parked his truck across the street with the perfect view of the young twink, well that was nobody's business but his own.<br/>Besides, it was all very innocent, at least, until it became not so innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Sherbet, Please

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd go at a fic, if you want a cuter version of this same kind of thing, head over to my other work. Thanmks for choosing this one, I hope you like it! xoxo!

What kind did you want?” Louis asked the 8-year-old girl.

 

“I already told you, I want strawberry!” The girl said back nastily.

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Coming right up.” Louis wasn’t exactly paying attention to his customer, because across the field he saw a little curly haired boy who was stunning. And not in like some kind of perverted pedophile way, just kind of, well, pretty. The same way that your best friend is pretty.

 

But maybe, just the tiniest bit, in an inappropriate way.

 

“Here’s your cone, that’ll be $3.” Louis told the girl, who pulled out cash from her pink Little Mermaid wallet.

 

“Feels like just yesterday they were $1. Recession hit you hard, huh?” She handed him a 5-dollar bill.

 

“Keep the change, sweet cheeks, an old man like you can’t be making too much like this.”

 

“I’m only 24, you know.” Louis replied. Honest, this was just a quick summer job to get some cash for the upcoming fall soccer season. He had his eyes on Adidas cleats, and they weren’t cheap.

 

“Aren’t we all?” The girl replied as she walked away rolling her eyes. Louis rolled his eyes back and wondered, _gosh why are kids nowadays so grown, why can’t they be sweet?_

He shook his head and traveled his eyes to make more interesting thoughts of a curly head between his legs. Except the boy wasn’t there anymore.

_Well, that’s okay I guess. I’ll see him tomorrow._

 

You see, it wasn’t odd to see the boy there. It was actually very common. He was always at the same spot under the tall oak tree, laying down in some denim shorts and tie dye shirts, listening to cassettes on his Walkman. I mean seriously, wasn’t it 2016? It definitely wasn’t 1985.

 

But the boy was there nonetheless, listening to whatever cassette he decided to pull out of his light blue backpack. Usually something from Grease, which was what they both definitely had in common: a love for Grease.

 

Louis looked around the park for a bit, hoping to maybe catch curly at a different spot. He looked all around but couldn’t find him.

 

He shrugged it off and then thought about how shitty it was to be looking for a little boy. I mean, he wasn’t some sort of like, child diddler or something. No, it definitely wasn’t that.

 

Curly just seemed to be a good friend. He was an old soul, a great person to just sit and look at. For hours. Which is what Louis did on the daily. With his ice cream truck he parked specifically across the park from the oak tree Curly sat at. A fit job for a 24-year-old, sike.

 

 _It was all for the cash,_ he told himself very very frequently. It’ll be worth it when he has his Adidas gear.

 

He leaned against the counter of the truck and waited for another customer, and soon got bored. He was reading the nutrition facts for Hot Cheetos when he heard a high pitched clearing of the throat from someone in front of him. He put the Cheetos down, and got on his phone, there wasn't anyone at the park and with Curly gone, what else was he supposed to do?

 

The sun sank low and he called it a day when he couldn't see to the other end of the park, packed up his truck, and went home with thoughts of the green eyed twink.

 

-

 

He was back at it the next day, selling ice cream, and looking at the sweeter than sugar boy laying in the gross moving his head to the tune of Lana Del Rey. How did he even get a cassette of Lana Del Rey?

 

After a couple of hours of watching him and imagining his mouth on Louis’ cock, the boy looked up at the truck and Louis had to quick pretend he wasn’t staring longingly. He picked up a bag of Cheetos and was focusing on it like it was the most important thing in the world. He waited a minute and snuck a peak towards the boy and made eye contact. The boy waved.

 

Louis waved back, with a smile. The boy pulled off his Lennons and started packing up his stuff. He then set off towards Louis, never losing eye contact. When he finally got to the truck, he asked a silly question.

 

“How do you wash this thing?” He gestured toward the truck.

 

“Well, I don’t it uhh belongs to the school, so they wash it for me.” Louis spoke.

 

“Well that’s um cool sort of. I’m Harry, what’s your name?” Louis gestured to his name badge because he was shocked at how pretty the boy’s soft voice was, and how pink his lips were, and how absolutely the pretty name fit the pretty boy.

 

“Lewis? That’s a fun name.” Harry read.

 

“It’s actually pronounced Loo-ee.” Louis replied.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Louis. I’m Harry.” He smiled, then frowned. “Oh sorry, I already said that.” There was a pause and Louis coughed.

 

“So uh would you like some ice cream?” Louis asked.

 

“Umm yeah, right, that’s why I’m here.” Harry remembered.

 

“What kind?” Louis asked.

 

“Um, what’s your favorite?”

 

“Definitely gonna have to go with Rocky Road.”

 

“Oh that does sound yummy, but I think I’ll have a rainbow sherbet.” Harry said. “If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Well, it’s going into your mouth, not mine.” Louis replied, and Harry blushed.

 

“You’re right, it is. Not the only thing though…” Harry mumbled to himself.

 

“What was that last bit, sounded like you said it’s not th-“

 

“NOTHING! I mean um, could I have a napkin too?” Harry blushed fiercer.  Louis raised his eyebrows at what the young boy had said, but decided not to question it further.

 

“Yeah of course.” Louis scooped up a cone of ice cream and handed it to Harry’s dainty nail polished fingers. “That’s a nice color for you, curly.” Louis nodded to the sea green polish.

 

“Oh, thank you, people usually don’t like them. Because im uhh a boy and all.” Harry replied shyly.

 

“Well I don’t think your bits matter a whole lot when it comes to vanity, especially when you rock it as good as you do.” Louis winked and Harry giggled. Louis put up his hands, “I can never find anyone to help me out when it comes to these nubs, but maybe you could.”

 

“Maybe one day I’ll bring out my colors and find one that matches those blue eyes.” Harry smiled then frowned and shook his head at himself in disapproval.

 

“I’d love that, I’ll be here tomorrow and I hope you have those colors.” Louis said.

 

And so they stood there for about 15 minutes, chatting about Harry and his habits, and about how he likes to wear nail polish and have his hair curly and soft, and only uses the girly lotions, and wears perfume.

 

“I’m like basically a girl, I’m just not a girl with the whole package if you know what I mean.” Harry said.

 

“Well, H, you’re the perfect package for me. Uhhh I mean to me, like you seem great.” Louis stumbled.

 

“Thanks, I think you’re th-“ Harry’s phone started playing Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds. He picked it up, and turned away. “Yeah, sorry, just lost track of time. Yeah. Okay. That sounds yummy, thanks. Okay. See you soon. Yeah. Okay.” Harry ended the call, and grabbed his stuff from the counter.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Louis pouted. Harry giggled.

 

“Yeah, sorry, that was my mom, she made shepherd’s pie, and I gotta be getting home. It’s almost dark. It was great talking to you, I’ll see you tomorrow? I won’t forget the nail polish, we’ll give you every color and see which is best.” Harry rushed.

 

“Yeah that sounds great, but it is getting late.” Louis looked out at the sky. “It’s practically dark and I can’t have a pretty little thing like you all alone in the streets at night, it wouldn’t be right.” Harry blushed at the part where Louis called him pretty.

 

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?” Harry got closer.

 

“I’ll give you a ride.” Louis whispered nervously.

 

“Would you? That’s so sweet thank you. Umm where’s the door?” Harry asked.

 

“Other side.” Harry walked around to the other side, and started getting in.

 

“Here, lemme help you sweetheart.” Louis said as he picked Harry up from around the waist like he weighed nothing. Harry saw stars. “Those steps are killer, and you were kind of struggling to get up, thought I’d lend a hand.”

 

 _A hand AND a ride?_ Harry thought. This is getting hot.

 

“Umm thank you.” Louis still hadn’t let go of Harry’s tiny waist. “You’re very strong.” Harry put his arms on Louis’ biceps. “You go to the gym a lot?”

 

“Yeah, an hour a day.” Louis took his hands off Harry’s waist and patted his head. “Well, let’s get you home then, babe. Mum’s waiting.” Louis got in the driver’s seat and Harry looked around for a seat but couldn’t find one.

 

“Ohh umm.” Louis scratched his head awkwardly. “There’s uhh not another seat, sorry I didn’t think this through.” Louis said.

 

“Well I could um sit on the fl-“

 

“My lap!” Louis interrupted abruptly. Harry blushed at the implications. “It’d be uhh safer if something happened.” Louis scratched his neck awkwardly.

 

“Yeah that’d be alright I guess.” Harry put his stuff down and climbed onto Louis’ lap. “Is this alright?” Harry wiggled his little ass around to get comfortable, and it was NOT helping Louis’ semi. Hopefully Harry couldn’t feel.

 

“Yeah that’s perfect, don’t move around too much.” Louis cautioned. He didn’t need this little 15-year-old boy grinding all up on him. No matter how much he’d like him to.

 

“I’m just getting comfy, gimme a sec.” Harry moved his ass around back and forth to find a good position, and Louis was getting harder. “OH!”

 

 _Fuck_ , Louis thought. _This little boys gonna send me to jail now damnit._

 

“Louis?” Harry gulped nervousy. “Is that a umm lollipop in your pocket?” Louis gulped.

 

“Um, sorry Harry it isn’t.” Louis whispered nervously.

 

“Why are you hard? Is this turning you on?” Harry questioned.

 

“Um yeah it is. If you get up I can adjust it so you don’t feel it,” Louis mumbled.

 

“Oh umm it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Harry whispered.

 

_And oh. OH. Harry…. Liked it?_

 

“Is it that you don’t mind? Or you like it?” Louis questioned further.

 

 

“A mixture of,” Harry gulped. “Both? You’re just uhh so fit Louis, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all day.”

 

“Well, sweetheart I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all week. I’ve been watching you.” Louis put his hand over Harry’s stomach and rubbed in circles. “I saw you laying there under the tree, hoping you’d lift your legs up just a bit, let me get another view of those yummy thighs.” Louis whispered into his ear.

 

 

“When I saw you, I knew I had to have you.” Louis finished, biting Harry’s ear lobe.

 

“I wanted you really badly, too. Purposely wore these shorts so I could grab your attention, and it looks like I did.” Harry rubbed his ass into Louis’ cock. “I don’t even care that you’re old.”

 

“Woah, take it easy, I’m only 24.” Louis laughed. Harry giggled.

 

“I have a thing for older men, my last boyfriend was 28.” Harry said. Louis’ mouth went slack.

 

“But uhh that’s… that’s illegal!” Louis countered.

 

“What we’re doing here isn’t exactly saint-like.” Harry said.  Louis was still shocked.

 

“Let’s uhh get you home. To your parents.” Louis said, trying to get into reason.

 

“Oh um, okay.” Harry said sounding disappointed.

 

Louis turned the key into the ignition and started following Harry’s instructions on how to get to his house, and it was an awkward ride.

 

When they got to his house, Louis picked him up and got him off his lap. Harry started walking out of the door when louis grabbed him by the waist, the tiny thing he is, and pulled him back in the truck. He pushed Harry up against the wall, grabbed his hand, and rubbed it against the hardness tucked left in his pants.

 

“Still want it, sweet cheeks?” Louis asked. Harry nodded excitedly, Louis smiled. “Knew you would.”

 

“In my mouth, please uhh daddy?” Harry questioned.

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Louis unbuckled his belt, and pulled his pants down. Before he could get his underwear off Harry was licking a wet spot into his underwear. Louis grabbed his hair and gently pulled him backwards. “Take it easy sweetheart, you’ll have plenty of cock just be patient.” Harry nodded. Louis pulled his boxers down and his thick 9” cock sprung up.

 

“So big and long...” Harry gripped it with both hands and licked his lips in anticipation.

 

“Fuck, Harry, baby, your hands, they look so good like that, wrapped around my cock. Fuck” Louis moaned as harry squeezed tightly. “Fuck, babe.”

 

“Like that?” Harry did it again.

 

“Yeha, I do, c’mon, eat it sweetheart, please” Louis begged, and wow, he definitely was not usually the one begging.

 

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded, and swallowed the head into his tiny mouth.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tiny, how old are you anyways?” Louis was blissed out and didn’t know what he was saying.

 

“I’m 15.” He swallowed Louis down all the way down and gagged on the thick length. He stayed there and let Louis feel the pressure around his dick as his throat spasmed around it.

 

“Fuuck, babe, that feels so good, wait WHAT!!” Louis pulled his dick out, “wait, you’re 15? Fuck.”

 

“Yeah umm I am.” Harry blushed red. “Is that okay? I’m sorry I should’ve told you before.” Louis was still hard which was a good thing.

 

“If you’re okay with this then I guess we can continue.” Louis looked uncertain. Then got confident. “No, fuck, we started this we’re gonna finish, c’mon babe.” Louis guided his cock back to Harry’s open mouth.

 

Harry swallowed down as much as he could and fisted the rest in time with the bobs of his head. Louis grunted and started small thrusts into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes watered as he was forced to swallow more of Louis. Harry let go of Louis’ cock and took a big breath in.

 

“Fuck my face daddy, need more cock, please please please…” Harry begged, and after all, who was Louis to deny?

 

Louis lined his cock up against Louis’ pretty lips, and pushed through them. He pushed deeper until he hit the back of his throat, then he pulled out and pushed back in again. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and put it around his wrist.

 

“Okay, here, pull if you want me to stop.” Harry nodded, well, nodded as much as he could with a mouth full of cock.

 

Louis pulled back and kept thrusting into Harry’s open mouth while Harry just sat there and let Louis use him like some sort of doll. Louis grabbed onto Harry’s head and fucked his mouth harder, and Louis tasted salty but sweet precum. “Fuck, I’m so close sweetheart, yeah, yeah.” Louis grunted, and thrusted harder. Harry’s eyes welled up with tears and they fell down his rose colored cheeks. Louis noticed and softened his face, lightened his thrusts, and put his hand too Harry’s cheeks to wipe up the tears.

 

“Want me to slow down, darling?” Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head, he let go of Louis’ cock.

 

“NO!! I mean, no, no, the opposite, please, I need, please, please, faster, I want you to get rough with me, please, please...” Harry mumbled.

 

“Alright I can do that for you, princess.” Louis pushed deeper and Harry hit his head against the wall and moaned loudly, and Louis definitely felt the vibrations from the pretty boy’s throat travel from the tip of his dick to his balls, and he came right then, right down Harry’s throat, and fuck was Harry gagging on it.

 

Harry’s throat squeezing around Louis’ cock and Harry’s hands playing with Louis’ balls made him shoot such a big load that Harry couldn’t swallow fast enough, and it was dripping down the sides of his mouth. Harry was blushing red, with teardrops and cum dripping down his cheeks, and gosh was it a sight.

 

Louis pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pics of Harry looking so pretty and wrecked how he was. When he was finished, Harry swallowed and wiped up the rest of Louis’ cum and licked it from his fingers. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and snuggled into Louis’ side as the cold night air got to him, and Louis’ warmth was perfect. Louis put his arm around the younger boy, and they sat like that for a minute thinking about what had happened

 

Louis pulled Harry into a kiss, and it was soft and sweet and everything you might expect a first kiss to be like, except for Louis tasting his own cum, but first kisses are different for everyone, and Harry and Louis are happy to say they wouldn’t have it happen any other way.


End file.
